ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat
Jennifer Pelphrey For Cartoon Network: |time = 11 minutes|production_companys = Cartoon Network Studios|distributor = Warner Bros. Television Distribution|network = Cartoon Network|release = November 13th, 2008 - July 17th, 2014|name = Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat}}Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat is an American animated action-spy-comedy television series, being created by Julianne Reilly. It was produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it aired on Cartoon Network from November 13th, 2008 until July 17th, 2014. Synopsis The series follows famous spy Agent Foxy and her partner Pounce the Cat as they deal with evil menaces and other foes. Characters Main *'Agent Foxy' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - a clutzy secret agent who despite her skills, isn't that bright and often gets into trouble. *'Pounce the Cat' (voiced by Eric Bauza) - Foxy's intelligent shapeshifting partner who loves to help her, being the brains of the duo. Supporting *'Major Mooch' (voiced by Corey Burton) - a coyote who is the angry head of the Organization of Good who mentors Foxy and Pounce and sometimes gets angry at Foxy due to her stupidity. *'Kyle P. Woodpecker' (voiced by Dana Snyder) - a woodpecker and the Organization of Good's brainiac head scientist who provides technology to Foxy. *'Chef Rover' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - a perfectionist Italian-accented wiener dog who is also a chef who Foxy usually talks to, being one of the only people who can deal with Foxy. *'sibling to either Foxy or Pounce' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Peppy Lion' (voiced by Dwight Schultz) - a mad scientist who often tries to conquer the word, but often fails due to Foxy and Pounce's efforts or due to his own incompetence. **'Jaguar' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - a German-accented jaguar who aids Peppy in his plans, being often abused by him when his plans fail. *'Cavity Hippo' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - a sweet-loving hippo who attempts to gain all of the sweets. *'Iron Walrus' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a short-tempered walrus in a robotic suit who aims to destroy anything and everything. *'Salt and Pepper' (voiced by Kath Soucie and Jessica DiCicco, respectively) - two mischievous twin female mice who love to cause chaos and steal food. *'Collie Dogheart' (voiced by Andrea Baker) - a more competent agent who is revealed to be a double agent working for a far more sinister organization. *'Fiona Line' (voiced by Lacey Chabert) - a hypnotic cat who can use her seductive nature to hyptnotize her victims. *'Prof. Julio Ocelot' (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui) - a Hispanic mad scientist who usually invents TBD. *'Mama Lion' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - Peppy's grouchy mother who appears to yell at Peppy a lot. *'Mr. S' (voiced by Kane, David Kaye, Jim Meskimen, Corey Burton, Fred Tatasciore, Nolan North, Robin Atkin Downes or TBD) - a mysterious robot-like figure who often tries to take TBD. * Episodes See List of Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat episodes. Tropes See Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat/Tropes. Trivia *Many CN fans often consider this the last classic CN show. **However, some CN fans argue that the original Ben 10 series was the last classic CN show, since its latest installment, Ben 10: Omniverse, ended in November 14, 2014th, almost 4 months after this show ended. *'VARIANT:' **Cartoon Network Studios: ***2008-2010: the custom animation is Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat looking at a question mark. ***2010-2013: the fourth square shows Foxy trying to get out of a trap while TBD. ***2013-2014: the video clip of the 2010 logo like AT and RS Category:American animated television series Category:2000s American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2008 Category:2014 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas